


Deepest desires of Tony Stark

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Even though I love him a lot, Gen, Not for Irondad-Spiderson fans, Secret Identity, for fun, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When Tony arrives to take Peter to Germany, Lucifer Morningstar seduces him into confessing his deepest desires. Crack fic. As much as I love Tony Stark, not the most friendly to him.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Deepest desires of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Lucifer or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Got this idea from Bl4ckHunter's recent 'Lucifer' one-shots where he makes Arrowverse characters confess to their deepest desires.
> 
> Now before we start, I love Tony Stark, and I think he is an amazing character, but I didn't like the stuff he did in Civil War and Homecoming, especially what I am about to cover in this one-shot.
> 
> So as much as I love the guy, this fic won't be friendly to him, unfortunately, so if you can't read this with an open mind, I suggest you click the back button.

Peter Parker was staring at Tony Stark in shock, still in disbelief that he was actually sitting on a couch in his home, right next to his Aunt May, talking about some grant?

But he didn't remember applying for any kind of grant to be honest, not anywhere at all, much less Stark Industries.

And his comment on Aunt May had made Peter pretty uncomfortable, even though she managed to take it in good jest, though he had a feeling she was behaving that way on the outside, and wasn't really flattered by the comment.

"Is this….grant, like got money involved or whatever? No?" Peter asked, doing gestures with his hands.

"Yeah!" Tony nodded.

"Yeah?"

"It's…..pretty well-funded", Tony said.

"Wow!"

"Look who you're talking to", Tony reminded.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and entered. It was a man in a suit.

He eyed May shamelessly, visibly making both her and Peter uncomfortable. May could have shown some resilience in front of Tony's comment, but not in front of this shameless eye groping this man was doing.

"What do we have here? A heroic billionaire who is now resorting to shady things due to his guilt", the man said in a British tone as all three watched him, too stunned to react.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" May finally asked as he eyed her shamelessly once more, making Peter clench his fists.

"Oh, I actually came to talk to you about these two personalities in the room with you", the man said before turning to Tony. "You are wondering if you can take Peter with you somewhere, don't you?"

"Yes", May said. "He is taking him to Stark Indus-"

"Let him speak", the man said as he looked at Tony, using his charm. "Why don't you tell all of us here your real, deepest desire? Why are you here?"

"I am here because I know Peter Parker has super powers", Tony said in a trance as Peter's eyes widened and he immediately started sputtering while May shot him a stunned and horrified look. "And that is because I have been looking into him for months. I am here to take Peter to Germany without telling his aunt to capture Steve and his team because they are not supporting the Accords, and I am doing that only to absolve myself of guilt from Ultron, even though I know they are stupid. And I will blackmail the kid if he doesn't come with me."

Both Peter's and May's jaws were on the floor at this point, the former glaring at Tony and the latter at both Peter and Tony.

"Well, I got what I came for", the man, who was Lucifer Morningstar himself, smirked as he got up. "I think the three of you need to clear the air. Or two of you, as Mr. Stark won't last long inside here."

He whistled, putting his hands into his pockets as he walked away while Tony recovered from his trance. His eyes widened as he realized what he had blurted out, and was speechless for once in his life.

He looked at May and Peter, both looking at him incredulously.

Few seconds later, the neighbors wondered why they heard yelling and the sound of thrown utensils hitting the door after some hurried footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> And Lucifer Morningstar spills the beans once more. He and Adrian the hero need to team up sometime.
> 
> Anyway, like I said again, anyone who knows me very well knows I really don't hate Tony at all, not one bit, but I didn't like how he was done in Civil War and Homecoming, and inspired by Bl4ckHunter's fics, I really thought this would be a fun idea to do.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
